Linksys WRT150N v1.1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT150N v1.1 __TOC__ NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CQ611 FCC ID = Q87-WRT150NV11 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4704KPBG CK0713 P12 817031 R2 (BCM4704) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 264MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = Samsung 734 K8D3216UBC PI07 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = Hynix HY50U281622FTP-5 nvram Size = 32kb Switch = Broadcom BCM5325FKQMG RG0646 P11 802936 1A (BCM5325) Port-based vlan = LAN ports only 802.1q vlan = LAN ports only Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100 WAN 4-10/100 LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = On bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1.0A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 5.9 x 6.7 x 1.5 in USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM2055KFB6 HE0719 P20 822522 N3 (BCM2055) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM4321LKFBG UN0722 P21 824300 N3 (BCM4321) Antenna Connector Type = External Fixed Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 12 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner Recommended TX Power = 28mW Links of Interest * VLANs don't work per Eko Flashing #Read the Peacock Announcement #Download THIS Newd_Mini file. ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24_TNG/svn12548/dd-wrt.v24-12548_NEWD_mini.bin. #Ensure you have a physical ethernet connection to your router, and disable your wireless adapter, antivirus/firewall protection, and any software that makes strong use of your network (BitTorrent, Streaming Audio/Video, etc). #Perform a hard 30/30/30 reset. #Navigate to http://192.168.1.1/ in your web browser of choice. #Enter no username, and the password "admin". #Go to the administration tab. Click on firmware upgrade. #Browse to the .bin file you downloaded in step 2 #Click on the upgrade button and WAIT for the upgrade successful message. #Power cycle your router. Wait until you can see the DD-WRT password screen at http://192.168.1.1/. #Perform another 30/30/30 reset on your router. Wait until you can see the password screen at http://192.168.1.1/. #Set a new username and password, and continue on to configure your router like normal. You can now upgrade to any generic DD-WRT build except Mega and Micro. Be sure to always do a hard reset prior to flashing another build, do a power cycle followed by another hard reset after flashing, and NEVER re-use a configuration file from a previous build or another router. Always reconfigure from scratch. Upgrading Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery #Backup CFE x2 (Compare the files, they must match exactly or there is something wrong with your JTAG setup) #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Plug in power #click upgrade. #wait, wait, wait. If you cannot browse the GUI of the router, return to step 1. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o TX 2 o RX 3 o N/C 4 o GND 5 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info * VLAN Support 1 2 3 4 | case labels 0 1 2 3 | nvram port numbers Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Security LED * (solved) Security LED Script WRT300n v1.1 * The security LED will not light up after flashing on version 1.1. To fix this, go to Administration > Commands, type in the following and then click Save Startup: while sleep 1; do if [ `nvram get wl0_security_mode` = "disabled" ]; then gpio enable 3; else gpio disable 3; fi; done & As posted by osmosis On the wiki for 150N is posted root@DD-WRT:~# gpio enable 5 #(SECURITY LED - off - green) root@DD-WRT:~# gpio disable 5 #(SECURITY LED - on - green) root@DD-WRT:~# gpio disable 3 #(SECURITY LED - on - amber) root@DD-WRT:~# gpio enable 3 #(SECURITY LED - off - amber) this applies for the WRT300Nv1.0 as well so to incorporate the amber into the mix as not secure: Also confirmed working on the WRT300N v1.1 WifiShadow 02:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) while sleep 1; do if [ `nvram get wl0_security_mode` = "disabled" ]; then gpio enable 5 gpio disable 3 else gpio enable 3 gpio disable 5 fi done & Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category:Browse Category:BCM4704 Category:BCM4321 Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:BCM5325F